


He Took Me To The Sky

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: O Fy Duw [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anthropology, Character Study, Falling In Love, First Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Money, Romance, Sex, Slow Romance, University, Wealth, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Kim Mingyu meets a mutual friend of his anthropology-student friend Lee Jihoon at a party held by Jihoon's grade of fellow humanities students called Xu Minghao; their connection is instantaneous and deep. From there, it speeds as fast as light
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: O Fy Duw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	He Took Me To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as this is the first work in the series, I want to explain a few things. O Fy Duw means Oh My God Indigenous Cymraeg language of Wales. I've had someone incredibly special to me in my life die recently, and, as a result, I've wanted to create a vast array of displays what what it means to be human; sad things, happy things, deep things. Anything that I can pour out of myself.
> 
> In this case, I wanted to write something quite romantic and noir-aestheticed and soft-focus, so, here we are :) please leave comments and kudos, they are incredibly motivating

Mingyu looked across the room to the thin, thin - if anything, too thin - man on the other side. Mingyu just instinctevly knew he wasn't Korean. There was just something about him...Mingyu nearly smiled to himself. Must be those cave-man instincts that his anthropology-studying friend Jihoon commented about; recognition by the brain. Understanding things that modern humans were now to dumb to understand. Jihoon was incredibly snarky sometimes, but, he was kind enough. This is why Mingyu didn't mind coming out with him. Everyone at the party was in the study of history through the University; anthropology, politicial historians, war historians, ethno-nationalistic based humanities and writers on the subjects. 

He knew no one on Earth would believe him, but, every single person in the room was good-looking. It seemed as though only good-looking people decided to become anthropologists, politicial historians, war historians, ethno-nationalistic based humanities and/or writers on the subjects. 

Before he knew it, the too thin man came over to him. Mingyu immediately felt that he had shot himself in the foot, because, or so was his belief, he didn't think he had been staring that much at the thin man.

"Hello." The thin man greeted him, and held out his hand for Mingyu to shake. "I'm Minghao, and you're Mingyu, right? Jihoon's friend?"

Mingyu nodded. "You know him?"

"Everyone knows Jihoon; one of the most articulate men I've ever met in my life." Minghao complimented him. "You always come with Jihoon; tt's my belief that the two of you aren't together."

Mingyu couldn't help the snort of laughter. "Yes, that would be correct." He answered. Suddenly, he felt himself gazing at Minghao attractive face. Minghao had a slim, oval face with a full-lipped but small mouth, straight eyebrows, small dark eyes, a mullet haircut with a curtain fringe. He was wearing a robe-like jacket of black silk with wide-legged trousers made of the same fabric with a white fitted turtleneck jumper. He looked eerily lovely and, even though people outside this world would pick him as a flamboyant faggot, Mingyu knew better than the common idiots. Minghao gazed back at him. 

"Would you like to come outside with me?" Minghao asked after a few moments. The sudden, breathtaking connection was too deep, too identifed to ignore, to put aside. Minghao's fingertips on one hand brushed up gently against Mingyu's chest, by his collarbone. Because everyone was always well-scrubbed-up out of common decency and culture when they all got together, Mingyu had slipped into a decent leather jacket, a button up shirt, and some good jeans to come out with Jihoon. Mingyu wished he had on something that was easier to slip out of.

He wished he was naked.

He wished Minghao was naked.

Minghao's fingertips gently stroked higher; they grazed across a patch of skin only millimeters above the collar of Mingyu's shirt on his neck. Mingyu's eyes slipt closed in spite of himself, and, he felt the soft vibration of Minghao's breath exhaled against his neck and minghao's lips barely touched that spot before pulling back. It was the mark of consent sealed between the two of them. Mingyu remembered the long and fascinating conversations he had had with Jihoon about the naturalistic and animalistic psychology of humans in their day-to-day lives and extra-ordinairy moments, no matter what clincial psychologists and nuerological studiests gave their opinion on. "When two human beings form that connection..." Jihoon had once said. "All else is utterly, utterly obliterated. This is why human beings lie; we look back at this moment of high, of sex, of love, of connection, and the modernity of our evolvement cannot cope with it. The shame creeps in, and, so does the regret. We lie and lie and lie to get ourselves away from it, even though it's probably the best thing that has happened to us. People always talk about love, and all of this retarded crap...but how ironic is it when we just automatically know?"

Minghao's hands easily slipt into his, their fingers entwining together, and they went straight out of the front door. A few people said "Goodbye" and "Goodnight" to Minghao on the way out. 

Minghao asked Mingyu if he wanted to come back to his house. Mingyu agreed. Mingyu found himself agreeing more and more and more as he saw Minghao's car, and, then, Minghao in that car. It was a original 1964 Mark II Jaguar in dark, dark blue, and, in absolute immaculate condition. Minghao noticed Mingyu looking. "All us anthropology and history students are the Great Gatsby." He whispered. "The youth of the rest of the world. Young and rich people who do many things, and the rest of the world has no idea what we do."

The drive to Minghao's house was short. Minghao had an apartment on the third floor of what had once been the Savoy hotel; the hotel was originally built in 1936, and, in Minghao's apartment, it was still 1936. Even though it wasn't Mingyu's taste personally, it was utterly transcending to be in a place like this. All thoughts of material were lost on Mingyu when Minghao's slim-fingered hands wrapped around his neck and Minghao kissed him. 

Mingyu's knees nearly went out on him. Suddenly, everything hr felt so far that night hit him again once more, but, it was twenty times more the strength, twenty more times the intensity, twenty more times the endurance. It was the end of Mingyu, and, yet, the future of him.

He lived for this like nothing else. His hands thread into Minghao's hair and then down his back, holding him in close to him. They breathed in each other's breath as they helplessly and desiringly melded into the other one, needing what only the other could provide. 

"You feel so good..." Minghao whispered against Mingyu's mouth, his fingertips coming up to touch Mingyu's face and pressing so slightly against the corner of Mingyu's mouth. Mingyu's hands ran up to the top of Minghao's back, and one hand stayed there at the top while the other went into his hair. Mingyu stroked some of Minghao's hair through his fingertips, and, Minghao pulled on the belt-loops of Mingyu's jeans. 

"Come with me, my bedroom's over this way." Minghao said. 

Mingyu closed the door behind him before he pushed Minghao's long jacket off his shoulders, and it pooled on the floor around them before they stepped over it and fell onto the bed, Mingyu's body over Minghao's. Minghao pulled Mingyu down again, and they kissed more. Mingyu briefly thought at how he had just achieved every university student's dream. He wondered to himself if he could fulfill what Minghao seemed to want. He felt one of Minghao's hands run down his side and then to his hip, where he squeezed there just the once. Mingyu slipt his tongue into Minghao's mouth, and Minghao moaned softly, been invaded. 

Mingyu un-did the front of Minghao's trousers in one hand, and, it made Minghao laugh softly. "I thought you looked like one of those men." Minghao whispered. "Good with his hands..."

Mingyu slipped his hand below, and, he felt his heart race at the soft gasp Minghao emitted when he did this. 

"Let's get everything off." Minghao said. The two of them moved away from each other just so they could get the task accomplished. 

Mingyu couldn't help but drink in the sight of Minghao's naked body like oxygen. He really was too thin, but there was something completely ethereal the way Mingyu could count each of Minghao's ribs beneath his dark olive skin, the line of his spine, the sharpness and the shadows of his collarbones and his hipbones, the way his sex hung down between his thigh gap. Minghao was beautiful. His hands sort of hung loosely, cautiously around his body. One of his knees was bent forward slightly, and one hand held the elbow of his other arm. 

Minghao gazed intently too at Mingyu's body. Mingyu was tall and strong with a sort of muscle that came from just been young and fit and healthy, not the sort that came with excessive, vain hours in the gym, so much effort for a matter that would not have been as attractive as this.

Minghao bit his lower lip, and, sucked it into his mouth. It drove Mingyu crazy. Like magnetic forces drawing each other together, their two bodies came together. Minghao's hands pressed up against Mingyu's chest as Mingyu's hands went around Minghao's skinny body, one of Mingyu's large hands at the small of Minghao's back and at the top of his back. Minghao's skin was breathtakingly warm against Mingyu's body, and, Mingyu couldn't couldn't get enough of that feeling. 

Minghao had to deep his head back slightly so Mingyu could kiss him again, and, Mingyu took as much of Minghao as he could in that moment. He grinned against Minghao's neck as his teeth grazed over the skin there as he felt Minghao's hard length up against his. 

"Mingyu, please..." Minghao begged quietly, breathlessly. Those two words made Mingyu go still and silent, before completely erupting internally. 

Mingyu laid Minghao on on the bed beneath him and before if he could ask if it was ok to be inside of Minghao, Minghao asked him if he would do it. When Mingyu slipped one of his now lubed fingers first inside of Minghao to stretch him open, the sudden contact and the heat and the tightness of Minghao's body dragged him back down to earth, and, the feelings that Minghao obviously got from a virtual stranger touching inside of him. 

"Mingyu, more." Minghao pleaded up to him in the semi-darkness. 

Mingyu gave him more. One of Minghao's hands above his head and another by his side clenched into the sheets on his bed as Mingyu penetrated inside him. 

Minghao's back arched slightly with a moan and something murmured in a language that Mingyu recognised as Mandarin. He blinked. Oh, that's what it was. That's what Minghao was. Chinese. Mingyu put Minghao's legs around his waist and asked him if he felt alright. 

"I feel amazing." Minghao murmuredly replied as Mingyu leant down over his body a little bit. Minghao wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck. Mingyu wanted to kiss Minghao, but he refrained from doing it; he waited to see all the sounds that Minghao might possibly release. Mingyu felt a form of pride for his instincts when, as he properly started to move within Minghao, pleasuring both the young man beneath him and himself, Minghao's breaths became audible, breathy pants.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Minghao murmured as Mingyu hit a certain spot inside of him so easily. "Keep going, please, God, yes..." When Mingyu gave one particularly hard thrust, having found himself getting too caught-up in the sounds of Minghao's breathy moans and the sound of their wet skin slapping together, the sound that Minghao emitted made him stop. Minghao looked through dazed, half-lidded eyes up at him and breathed heavily.

The next thing Mingyu knew, Minghao was pushing up against him, and, Mingyu just knew that Minghao wanted to ride him but didn't want to have to ask. Mingyu was glad that they didn't waste time with Minghao feeling he had to ask him when he didn't have to. 

Mingyu laid back down on the bed with his hands on Minghao's hips and Minghao's hands on his chest as Minghao rode Mingyu hardly, using his body brutally and forcefully in a way that completely dominated Mingyu. Mingyu could feel and see the bones, the way they jutted out, the way they moved, the way they lived, beneath Minghao's seemingly translucent skin in the semi-darkness.

Mingyu helped Minghao, thrusting his hips up against Minghao's. In a manner that was almost a cliche, they came within seconds of each other, but, it wasn't enough. The night was too young, they were too young. For the sake of being alive, they couldn't stop. 

They just couldn't stop, because, otherwise, everything else would too. But, everything had to come to a stop. Even though they were young, and their world was young, in real fact, the world was old, and, it made them like itself, in shape of itself. Human. The two of them shifted around and laid together on the upside-down angle of Minghao's bed; Mingyu's length was still buried within Minghao, and, when Mingyu went to take it out as was the custom of the ritual, Minghao's hand came around to touch his by Minghao's lower body.

"Don't." Minghao said. "Just for a bit longer..." He whispered. 

"Have I hurt you?" Mingyu asked, feeling worried.

"No." Minghao chuckled softly. "Hurt me? No...not at all." 

Something about Minghao's demeanour made Mingyu kiss the nape of his neck. As he did so, Minghoa's had twisted to the side, wanted to feel him, see him, touch him. Mingyu pushed some of Minghao's hair back from his face and kissed his temple and cheekbone, and, then, the corner of Minghao's mouth. 

The buzz of sex and of being high and of being utterly electrified still ran through Mingyu's system helplessly, unstoppably. But, there was a tenderness settling down on his body, at how he was still able to hold and be inside Minghao's body even after the initial act. 

"Everytime I've seen you..." Minghao quietly spoke. "I thought that you would...be this good." Mingyu thought for a small while. 

"How long have you wanted this?" He asked Minghao. 

"Since I first saw you..." Minghao's hand closed over the one of Mingyu's that was wrapped over his body and was against his stomach on the side.

"It was a get-together about...just over three months ago. You were talking to Hong Jisoo...religious architecture historian. You were tall and healthy and...there was something grown-up about you. Everyone knows Universities are full of young idiots. So much to the point that it seems only young idiots go to University and the other species just do their own thing." 

Mingyu smiled into Minghao's neck. "I've had my experience with them." He remarked honestly. "I thought I would see you just the once, and that would have to do me well. I could tell you weren't one of our kind, so, when we got together again...why would you be there? I found out from Jihoon that you were a friend of his. He was supposed to come over one night but he nearly had a fit down the phone about your car breaking down about twenty-kilometers out of the city and that he was the only person you know who possessed jumper leads." 

"Sorry about that." Mingyu said. 

"Don't be sorry. It's how I found out who you were without asking." Minghao replied. 

Mingyu wondered if he should ask it at all, but, eventually, he made up his mind. 

"How did you know I wasn't an arsehole?" Mingyu questioned. 

Minghao chuckled softly. "There's only one person other than Jihoon who is as remarkable at human behaviourial, and psychological health, tendencies, persona and perception and it is me." Minghao told Mingyu. "You know how Jihoon does his thing where he can look at a person and tell what their ethnic background is, and then say how they will behave, how they move, what they percieve things as, the choices they will make, and, then, even better, it's always right? We used to do that a lot together when we were younger." 

"Great, two Sherlock Holmes's in my life." Mingyu lightly exhaled against Minghao's neck. It felt extroadinairy to be able to just be...like this. Mingyu wouldn't have minded if things were to be like this forever.


End file.
